


The Demon-mania of Witches: Book 4

by Threbony



Series: The Demon-mania of Witches | De la demonomanie des sorciers [4]
Category: De la démonomanie des sorciers | On the Demon-Mania of Witches - Jean Bodin
Genre: 1580, Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, Witch - Freeform, Witch Trials, Witchcraft, Witches, amateur translation, book 4 of a translated series, french witch trials, magick, old french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threbony/pseuds/Threbony
Summary: The fourth book of De la demonomanie des sorciers by Jean Bodin, translated into English by an amateur.1.On the inquisition of witches (0%)2.On the plans required to prove the crime of witchcraft (0%)3.The voluntary and forced confessions made by witches (0%)4.Presumptions against witches (0%)5.Penalties that witches deserve (0%)6.Refutation of the opinions of Jean Wier (0%)Please see the first book in the series for the table of contents of all four books.I have not read through it yet, but based on the chapter titles, this book seems to mainly be about the witch trials that occurred in France at the time. These include confessions, how to prove witchcraft occurred, and what the punishments were for witchcraft.
Series: The Demon-mania of Witches | De la demonomanie des sorciers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919500





	1. I.	On the inquisition of witches (0%)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De la demonomanie des sorciers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682372) by Jean Bodin. 



placeholder


	2. I.	On the inquisition of witches (0%)

placeholder


	3. III.	The voluntary and forced confessions made by witches

placeholder


	4. IV.	Presumptions against witches

placeholder


	5. V.	Penalties that witches deserve

placeholder


	6. VI.	Refutation of the opinions of Iean Wier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older printing presses tended to make a capital J look like a capital I. The name of the person mentioned in the chapter title was probably Jean Wier.

Placeholder


End file.
